


Я лучше ослепну (и тело мое пусть онемеет)

by kotokoshka



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Hanahaki Disease, I promise, I'll be adding more characters as the story goes I'm sure, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Лен выплевывает еще один лепесток, откашливается и впервые жалеет, что вообще встретил этого чертового Флэша.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 14





	1. Бегония

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and I'd rather go blind (and let my body go numb)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847254) by [youmakemesoangry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry). 



Он чувствует, как в горле начинает щекотать, когда Барри не останавливает его, позволяя выстрелить в Льюиса.

Барри забирает у него криопушку, а Лен с трудом сдерживает желание откашляться.

— Он разбил моей сестре сердце, — грубо выплевывает он. — Я отплатил ему тем же.

Барри смотрит на него сверху вниз печальным взглядом, который бесит так же сильно, как и желание, чтобы пацан так никогда больше не выглядел.

Лен держится до тех пор, пока не появляется полиция, а Барри не уходит. Затем он наконец позволяет себе судорожно откашляться, заработав неприязненный взгляд одного из копов.

Лена захлестывает паника, видимо, лицо такое красноречивое, потому что, стоит ему поперхнуться особенно громко, коп отпускает его руки, позволяя прикрыть рот. Лен кашляет все сильнее и сильнее, пока не чувствует, как дергается желудок, а потом по горлу начинать ползти нечто. Лен опять кашляет, задыхается, ужасно, до боли мучительно, пока это нечто не оказывается во рту. Лен давится и с отвращением вытаскивает это наружу. 

Оно мягкое. Даже нежное.

Сморгнув выступившие на покрасневших глазах слезы, Лен пытается рассмотреть это, но никак не может понять...

— Хм, — говорит коп слева от него. Лен щурится, стараясь разглядеть выражение его лица сквозь пелену перед глазами.

Он снова переводит взгляд на предмет в своей ладони. Наконец он понимает, что это — цветок с тонкими прожилками и лепестками, перекрывающими друг друга. Слегка поникший, наверное, от слюны и надсадного кашля.

— Цветок, означающий справедливость. Иронично, да, Снарт? — копы смеются, а Лен роняет цветок на пол. — Я бы удивился, что ты сожрал эту штуку, но видал преступников и похуже.

Находясь в участке в ожидании оформления ареста, Лен умудряется сосредоточиться и вспомнить одну из историй, которую мама рассказывала ему перед сном. Или, что больше нравилось маленькому Лену, во время причесывания. История, которая Лена, весьма беспокойного в детстве, пугала и заставляла переживать за героев до слез.

Как бы не пугали эти истории, любимой частью Лена всегда было выражение лица мамы, когда она доходила до счастливого финала.

По дороге в тюрьму он выплевывает на ладонь еще один взъерошенный лепесток.

Когда появляется Барри, Лену становится трудно дышать. Такое чувство, что внутри все заледенело. Он грубо обрубает их разговор, чувствуя приближение еще одного приступа кашля.

Он выкашливает еще несколько лепестков за этот день, прячет их где попало, пока чертов Марк Мардон не замечает это.

Первое, что делает Лен, услышав монолог мистера Погодного Волшебника — это смотрит на проклятые цветы, перебирает их, пока не находит такой же, какой выплюнул на ладонь несколько месяцев назад.

Читая в интернете значение бегонии, Лен давится очередным приступом кашля.

Он выплевывает еще один лепесток, откашливается и впервые жалеет, что вообще встретил этого чертового Флэша.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бегония — благодарность, справедливость, мир между людьми


	2. Пурпурный вереск

Он идет навестить Барри. Выходит из конспиративной квартиры, в которой прятался, дабы быть подальше от Мардона и Трикстера, и направляется к дому Уэстов. Через минуту после того, как Лен устраивается поудобнее, появляется Барри вместе с очаровательной мисс Уэст. Поток холодного воздуха, проникший в дом, вызывает у Лена легкую дрожь и приступ кашля.

Но вместо этого он глотает обжигающее какао.

Барри прижимает Снарта к камину так, что у него сдавливает грудь, и ему приходится достаточно долго угрожать, чтобы заставить его отступить, после чего Лен, не в силах сдержаться, отворачивается и кашляет в кулак. Барри бросает на него странный взгляд, который тут же исчезает, как только Лен комментирует публикацию Айрис.

Глаза Барри полны опасности, и это должно бы заставить Лена напрячься, но он чувствует лишь то, как тяжелеет в груди, как трудно становится дышать.

Он избегает взгляда Барри так долго, как только может, но стоит Лену пройти мимо, то все старания катятся в ад, он смотрит на Барри и прекрасно видит удивление в его глазах.

К сожалению, Барри тоже видит в его глазах нечто, потому что Лен даже до двери дойти не успевает. Барри останавливает его проникновенной геройской речью, от которой у Снарта сжимаются челюсти, а потребность откашляться из терпимой превращается в невыносимую.

— Я не заинтересован в том, чтобы быть героем, — говорит Лен, заставляя себя смотреть на Барри так, будто в груди не горит. Боль утомляет его, хочется уйти как можно быстрее.

— На этой неделе из тебя вышел довольно паршивый злодей.

Лен судорожно сглатывает, дышать становится невозможно.

Он переводит дыхание, выдержав паузу, прежде чем сказать последнее слово. Наконец покинув дом, Лен несется к мотоциклу так быстро, как только может.

Едва успев перекинуть ногу через сиденье, он начинает кашлять, валится прямо на топливный бак. Почувствовав, как изо рта вылетают несколько крошечных кусочков, он даже не пытается разглядеть, что это такое.

После нескольких месяцев периодического выплевывания одинаковых лепестков, Лен был бы очень рад каким-нибудь изменениям.

И они случаются. Вернувшись в свою конспиративную квартиру, Лен кидается к кухонной раковине и кашляет маленькими фиолетовыми бутонами… и даже чувствует иррациональное облегчение. Они такие крошечные, с ними легче справиться.

…но радуется он лишь до тех пор, пока не начинает задыхаться. Лен вынужден лезть себе в горло пальцами, чтобы вытащить длинный стебель фиолетового с зеленым цветка с сотней лепестков. Он рычит от ярости, из-за чего снова сгибается в приступе кашля.

Лен швыряет цветок в раковину с такой силой, на какую только способен, а потом в бессильной ярости бьет кулаком по столу.

Боль в руке отвлекает от ноющего чувства в груди, позволяет ему отдышаться. Лен открывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает, а затем медленно выдыхает.

Стянув парку, он бросает ее на спинку стула, устало опускается на диван и включает ноутбук.

В ожидании загрузки он задумчиво барабанит пальцами по губам — привычка, приобретенная в тюрьме. Прикрывать лицо было полезно, получалось быстро прятать цветы.

Он ищет картинку, пока наконец не натыкается на нужную. Читает, судорожно втягивает носом воздух и закрывает крышку ноутбука. А потом сжимает пластик до неприятного хруста.

Хочется раздолбать компьютер, но нельзя. У беглых заключенных нет возможности менять технику, которую они ломают в приступе ярости.

Вместо этого Лен сжимает кулаки, слышит треск несчастного пластика, а затем отпихивает компьютер подальше.

Значение цветка почти невинно. Все три значения.

Но Лен понимает, куда все это ведет. Вспоминает рассказы матери, которые бесили отца своей романтичностью.

Наверное, отец был прав.

Не будь Лен так привязан, так глупо сентиментален, тогда не умирал бы с цветами в груди от чувств к герою, который предпочел посадить его за решетку, чем когда-либо ответить взаимностью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пурпурный вереск — восхищение, красота и одиночество


	3. Цветы Баха

Первое, что делает Лен, разобравшись со своей койкой на Волнолете — идет плутать по коридорам, пока не находит медицинский отсек.

Он оглядывает комнату, стерильно белые стены вызывают приступ нервозности.

— Я могу вам помочь, мистер Снарт? — услышав голос, Лен рефлекторно останавливается, чтобы не вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

Да, к этому надо привыкнуть.

Он разглядывает оборудование, берет что-то, похожее то ли на ручку, то ли на скальпель.

— Вообще-то, мне нужна твоя помощь. — Он подавляет желание посмотреть на потолок, откуда доносится голос. — Есть тут возможность сделать… что-то вроде сканирования всего тела?

Возникает короткая пауза.

— Да, конечно. Присядьте здесь. — Лен послушно опускается на кушетку. — Может, вы хотите, чтобы я обнаружила нечто конкретное?

— Просто… ты поймешь, когда увидишь. — Лен бросает тревожный взгляд на дверь.

— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Снарт. Двери заперты.

Лен чуть-чуть расслабляется, откидывает голову на спинку и пальцами постукивает по подлокотникам.

С потолка спускается синий свет, сканирующий его тело, Лен старается не шевелиться как можно дольше.

Почти на целую минуту воцаряется тишина, и будь Лен человеком, который легко волнуется, то с ума бы уже сошел.

— Думаю, мне следует позвать капитана.

Лен резко садится.

— В этом нет необходимости, Гидеон. Просто скажи, что это такое. — Еще одна долгая пауза, не будь Гидеон искусственным интеллектом, Лен был решил, что она старается подобрать правильные слова.

— Похоже, в вашей грудной клетке поселилась некая разновидность флоры, мистер Снарт. И, что еще более тревожно, именно в ваших легких.

Так вот, чем объясняется эта странная тяжесть. Видимо, их больше, чем тех, что Лен выкашливал в течение дня.

— Не могла бы ты… — он сглатывает, стараясь дышать ровно. — Показать мне.

На стене позади него включается экран, Лен медленно подходит к нему. Бросив взгляд на черно-белый рентгеновский снимок, он тут же жалеет о своей просьбе.

Это было бы почти прекрасно — вереск, то, как он причудливо извивается в его легких, если бы Лен не чувствовал, как стебли вжимаются в стенки легких, он даже мог физически ощутить сами бутоны.

Цветы были бы прекрасны, если бы Лен не знал, что они его убивают.

— Это все, Гидеон, спасибо. — Двери медицинского отсека открываются без всяких просьб, Лен едва успевает добраться до своей каюты, как задыхается от кашля, паникует, из-за чего все только хуже, цветы рвутся наружу еще больше, чем обычно…

Он вытаскивает стебель из горла, давясь, и обессилено бросает его в мусорный бак.  
Спасибо Гидеон за мусоросжигатель. В его наличии есть что-то терапевтическое.

***

— У вас с Флэшем самые странные отношения, которые я когда-либо видела.

Лен медленно поднимает глаза от книги, на самом деле не собираясь начинать подобный разговор с почти незнакомым человеком. Они пробыли на корабле всего неделю, хотя и через многое прошли. Но это не значит, что Лен хочет обсуждать это с бывшей наемной убийцей.

Зажав страницу пальцем, он прикрывает книгу и кладет на вытянутые ноги, после чего жестом предлагает Саре сесть.

— Да, конечно, давай поговорим на эту странную тему.

Сара ухмыляется и грациозно садится на пол.

— Сейчас? Ну ладно. — Она трет нос большим пальцем, и на ее лице появляется странная улыбка, почти растерянная.

— До отъезда мы, кое-кто из нас, связывались с командой Флэша, чтобы сообщить, что мы будем… «доступны», так скажем. — Кольца Сары блестят, когда она пальцами изображает кавычки. Лена восхищает то, насколько мощные у нее руки. Эмоционально холодная Сара с убийственным правым хуком.

Она в его вкусе.

— Это весьма мило с твоей стороны.

— Я не настолько близка с ними, это из-за Стрелы. — Сара никак не комментирует его шпильку. — Но я знаю, что Рэй им звонил, Джексон тоже. Ну, ты в курсе. После того как профессор похитил его и притащил на корабль.

Лен криво улыбается.

Герои. Им всем нравится думать, что они лучше преступников.

— Так что представь мое удивление, когда я узнала, что звонят мне. И сам Флэш! — Лен держит лицо, не показывает шока, только чувствует, как дергается бровь.

Сара ухмыляется, и он закатывает глаза.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? Побыстрее к сути.

— И первые его слова — «это правда?». Нет, он даже не поздоровался! — Сара фыркает, ерзает, усаживаясь поудобнее, и слабо стонет, потому что ноги затекли.

— Да, к сожалению, спидстеры не славятся терпением. Особенно Барри.

Лен задумчиво крутит кольцо на пальце и улыбается.

— Я спросила, о чем он, и он ответил. Ну, спросил, здесь ли ты и Рори.

Лен недоуменно вздрагивает, палец выскальзывает из книги, но к черту, вряд ли он в ближайшее время будет читать.

— Очаровательно, правда? — на этот раз Лен не может сдержать сдавленного стона. —Поразительно, мой враг переживает, потому что я нахожусь на корабле со своими союзниками. — Он сует книгу подмышку и встает, собираясь уйти от Сары как можно быстрее.

— Он попросил меня присмотреть за тобой. Чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.

Лен замирает. Что-то больно впивается ему в грудь. Дальнейших слов Сары он попросту не слышит.

Он уходит, переставляя ноги все быстрее, почти срываясь на бег, поскольку боль в груди нарастает. Но в итоге Лену приходиться остановиться и прислониться к стене, пока головокружение не пройдет. Подумав, что стало лучше, Лен пытается вздохнуть, но начинает кашлять.

Пробравшись по последнему коридору, он вваливается в каюту, падает на колени и давится от спазмом, пока не чувствует во рту лепестки.

Он за стебель вытаскивает цветок, и тот раскрывается, будто расцветает.

Лен с отвращением швыряет его в сторону мусорного бака.

Цветок прекрасный, кипенно-белый, и Лену даже разглядывать его не нужно, он и так знает.

Это был любимый цветок его матери.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цветы Баха - надежда


	4. Бархатцы

Время — забавная штука.

Они попали на корабль в 2016 году, но Лен видел 2018 и получает еженедельные новости от Гидеон.

Вот как он узнает, что Барри помолвлен, прежде чем это происходит в нужной временной шкале.

Он не выкашливает новый цветок. Нет.

Он выплевывает новые цветы три дня подряд.

На второй день Мик тащил его в медицинский отсек.

— Тут воняет пыльцой и блевотиной, Снарт! Какого хуя происходит?!

Лен пытается оттолкнуть Мика, когда тот хватает его за воротник футболки, но сил нет. И это бесит.

— Отвали от меня нахуй! — рычит он, но тут же снова сгибается в приступе кашля, такого сильного, что глаза слезятся.

— Ни за что, — равнодушно отвечает Мик, но его рука мягко помогает Лену подняться. — Не знаю, что ты там подцепил в этом чертовом будущем, но лучше бы это не была чума. Я никуда сейчас не уйду.

Лен вынужден прижиматься к Мику гораздо сильнее, чем хотелось бы, но Мик тащит его за собой без всяких усилий.

— Как он? — Лен поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Рэя, а потом желудок опять скручивает, и ему приходится закрыть глаза и дышать медленно и неглубоко.

В носу что-то застряло. Вот прямо…

Он давится и заваливается вперед.

— Ух, он и правда дерьмово выглядит! — он слышит хруст и замечает Сару с яблоком в руке. — У него точно не чума?

— Лучше б нет, — ворчит Мик, и это уже серьезно. Лен наконец находит в себе силы вырваться из хватки и самостоятельно, то и дело спотыкаясь, добирается до медотсека.  
Когда дверь не закрывается, пропуская кого-то следом, Лен сжимает зубы от злости.  
Он осторожно укладывается на кушетку и чувствует, как Мик пристегивает его руки к подлокотникам.

— Гидеон?

— Да, мистер Рори?

— Не скажешь мне, какого хрена с ним творится?

Повисает тишина, которая длится, пока Лен не открывает глаза, убеждаясь, что они вдвоем, после чего машет рукой в знак согласия.

— Похоже, у мистера Снарта побочные эффекты от количества цветов, которые в настоящее время растут внутри него. — Синий свет сканирует его тело, пока Гидеон продолжает объяснять. — Цветы, которые, кажется… изменились и распространились обширнее.

Игла вонзается в запястье, обезболивающее действует довольно быстро, и Лен впервые за долгое время наконец может нормально вздохнуть.

Конечно, он все равно кашляет, но не так сильно, как обычно.

— Она сказала «цветы»? — Лен открывает глаза ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть рентгеновский снимок, и, конечно же, цветы уже другие.

Длинные стебли вереска исчезли, вместо них появились большие и круглые цветы. Те самые, которыми его недавно рвало.

Лен откашливается, закрывает глаза и откидывает голову на кушетку.

— Какого хрена в твоих гребаных легких растут цветы? — голос Мика становится грубее и ближе, он вроде наклоняется над кушеткой.

— Была одна история, которую рассказывала мне мама, — тихо говорит Лен, не желая волновать цветы. Он чувствует, как крошечный стебелек упирается в стенку легкого, и дыхание перехватывает от боли.

— Жил-был на ферме мальчик, который влюбился в принцессу. Конечно, она была самой красивой во всей стране...

— Да что это за херня такая!

— Она любила цветы, — продолжает Лен, будто Мик ничего не говорил вовсе, и пытается вспомнить, как звучал голос матери, когда она рассказывала ему эту историю. — Она так их любила, что попросила отца разбить сад. Он нанял нескольких фермеров, чтобы ухаживать за ним. Этот мальчик был одним из них, и каждый день он видел, как принцесса гуляет по саду. Он старался отводить взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на нее. Конечно, она не видела его. Это причиняло ему боль, особенно болело в груди. И с каждым днем боль становилась все мучительнее.

Лен делает паузу, выплевывая на ладонь очередной лепесток.

Ну, вот и драматическая заминка.

Он подносит лепесток свету и смотрит на него. Мик делает то же самое.

— Он начал кашлять цветами, теми самыми, за которыми ухаживал. Становилось все хуже и хуже, пока он не смог продолжать работать. Он остался дома, не способный двигаться и дышать. Цветы убивали его.

Он опускает руку и роняет лепесток на пол, продолжая смотреть в потолок.

— Но оказалось, что принцесса заметила его, и когда он перестал приходить в сад, она забеспокоилась. Она скучала по нему. Она ведь влюбилась в него, понимаешь? — Лен чувствует, что улыбается, дойдя до своей любимой части сказки. Он все еще слышит голос матери. «Ты слушаешь, детка?», — говорила она, чтобы увидеть, как он улыбается.

— И вот она пришла навестить его и увидела, что он медленно умирает в своей постели. Она начала плакать, умоляла его не уходить, потому что слишком сильно любила его. Она любила его больше всех цветов на свете. — В этот момент мама всегда разводила руки в стороны, и это заставляло Лена смеяться и понимать, что у истории будет счастливый конец. — И он снова вздохнул. Он выкашлял последний цветок, пока принцесса держала его за руку. Потом она поцеловала его, и он наконец снова смог дышать.

Лен поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Мика, ожидая увидеть… что угодно, но уж никак не серьезное выражение его лица.

— Так ты живешь в маминой сказке? — Лен медленно кивает. — И кто это?

Лен фыркает от смеха, выплевывает еще один лепесток и пытается отдышаться.

— А ты как думаешь?

— А, черт возьми, Снарт! — Лен с отвращением отбрасывает лепесток. — Ну, не так уж трудно заставить чудо-мальчика сказать, что он влюблен в тебя. У него же такое доброе сердце.

Лен садится, свесив ноги с кушетки, и смотрит на лепестки на полу.

— Вот, в чем разница между реальной жизнью и сказками, Мик. Жизнь никогда не бывает простой. И любовь бывает не взаимной.

Лен перестает блевать цветами, но почти ничего не ест. Он все время сыт, потому что желудок и легкие полны цветов.

Он почти не ходит на миссии, только на те, которые не слишком опасны.

***

Однажды Лен возвращается с разведывательной миссии, когда чувствует, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом.

Отлично.

Он чувствует, как губы кривятся в хмурой усмешке, злость захлестывает его до того, как он оборачивается.

Лен выхватывает криопушку еще до того, как успевает сдвинуться с места.

Сначала он не верит в то, что видит перед собой Барри.

Лен раздраженный, взволнованный и отвратительно ревнивый.

— У тебя есть… определенные навыки, — неохотно говорит Барри.

— Отличная идея. Когда мы пытались сдружиться в прошлый раз, все кончилось плохо. Для тебя. — Он смотрит Барри прямо в глаза, и спрашивает то, что действительно хочет знать. — С чего ты доверяешь мне?

Барри первым отворачивается.

— Выкладывай, или я захожу на корабль и делаю вид, что этого разговора никогда не было.

Барри встречает его взгляд, лицо серьезное и решительно.

— Айрис, — тихо говорит Лен, захлебываясь паникой, цветы внутри начинают слабо шевелиться.

— Ой, девушка, — говорит Лен, закатывая глаза.

— Невеста, — парирует Барри с гордостью, от которой Лена тошнит, и у него в животе все выворачивается наизнанку, потому что цветы распускаются.

— Мазл тов. — Он выдавливает фальшивую улыбку, сглатывая приступ кашля. — И что с ней? — он перестает скалиться и свирепо смотрит на Барри.

— Если ты не поможешь, она умрет.

О. Это очень весомо.

— Истинная любовь. Это твой аргумент?

Нельзя не заметить иронию судьбы.

Барри выглядит побежденным, нелепо разводит руки и позволяет им плетьми повиснуть вдоль тела.

— Другого у меня нет.

Лен подавляет желание закатить глаза и вместо этого дергает плечами.

Вот черт.

— И, полагаю, спасение твоей девушки требует чего-то незаконного? — будь проклята его сентиментальность. Лен подходит ближе и чувствует запах озона, исходящий от Барри.

Это ужасная идея.

— Нам нужно проникнуть в Аргус и украсть энергоэлемент пришельцев.

— Флэш… — Лен не может удержаться от того, чтобы непристойно протянуть его прозвище, а в животе все начинает пылать. — Вор… — продолжает он, размышляя. Поправляя перчатку, он вынужден отвести взгляд. Чтобы не смотреть на Барри. — Мои правила.

Барри кивает.

— Твои правила.

Это ужасная идея. Самая отвратительная, которая у Лена когда-либо была.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бархатцы - отчаяние и горе от потери любви, жестокость и холодность из-за ревности


	5. Желтые гвоздики

Он соглашается помочь. Конечно.

Он, блядь, умирает от любви к этому парню.

Он чертов идиот и мазохист, судя по всему.

Барри предлагает ему взять вещи из Волнолета, но Лен не хочет объясняться перед командой.

Кроме того, Барри явно на грани того, чтобы просто похитить его, так что Лен пожимает плечами и кивает.

Как ни странно, путешествия во времени вне корабля еще хуже, чем в нем.

Он сухо вздыхает, прежде чем Барри отпускает его. Сквозь подступающую к горлу тошноту Лен чувствует, как чья-то рука растирает его спину, прежде чем он выпрямляется. На земле валяются несколько лепестков, но слишком темно, чтобы Лен мог разглядеть их цвет, хотя видно, что они другой формы. К счастью, Барри их вообще не замечает.

— Я решил сделать передышку, дать тебе освоиться в настоящем, прежде чем мы пойдем дальше.

Лен откашливается и холодно смотрит на Барри.

— Весьма признателен. Кто знал, что путешествия на спидстере намного хуже полета на корабле. — Он поправляет парку и делает глубокий вдох, тут же жалея об этом, потому что боль в легких усиливается. У него нет и шанса попытаться дышать через боль, потому что его охватывает порыв ветра, после чего Лен оказывается в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.

Он задерживает дыхание на несколько секунд, несмотря на то, что боль просто дикая. За последний год он привык следить за дыханием и работой легких. Он искоса поглядывает на Барри, на мгновение испытывая искушение рассказать ему все. Сказать, как сильно и чертовски глупо Лен любит его. Как много дней провел, пытаясь двигаться, дышать и жить со сказочным доказательством своих чувств.

В груди что-то сжимается, и Лен перестает дышать, пытаясь заставить тело расслабиться.

Барри идет по коридорам лаборатории впереди, будто Лен не знает все планы наизусть. Обычно он закатил бы глаза, но это дает ему шанс взять себя в руки, не беспокоясь о том, что Барри решит, что у него инсульт.

Наконец справившись с неподатливым телом, Лен слабо выдыхает и вдыхает, проверяя. Как только все становится нормально, он шагает вслед за Барри, дыша как можно ровнее.

Он идет за ним в кортекс, начиная говорить еще до того, как команда Флэша замечает его. Он комментирует обручальное кольцо Айрис с долей шутки, несмотря на то, что цветы в груди двигаются, царапая легкие. Она машинально прикрывает кольцо, будто в чем-то виновата, но ее лицо вызывает у Лена подозрения. 

Все их лица вызывают подозрения.

Конечно, он ждал шока.

Но… что-то не так.

Айрис не выглядит так, будто хочет его ударить ножом. Детектив Уэст не тянется за пушкой.  
Их молчание длится слишком долго, пока Барри не говорит, зачем они здесь, и поэтому, когда цветы начинают лезть по горлу, Лен улучает момент и сваливает, говоря, что будет в лаборатории Циско.

Он едва успевает добраться до лифта, как начинает кашлять так, что падает на колени, ударяясь о бетонный пол.

Цветок желтый (наконец-то, наконец-то), большой, намного больше тех, что были раньше. Лен поднимает его дрожащей рукой и судорожно сглатывает слюну, сминая цветок в кулаке. Он счастлив, что надел перчатки и не чувствует обманчивой мягкости лепестков.

Кое-как он поднимается на ноги и на лифте спускается вниз, пихая остатки цветка в карман парки.

Когда он снова встречается с командой, то уже нормально дышит и даже придумал план. Он едва ли способен перестать нагнетать драму, на что уходит уйма времени, поэтому, когда он говорит, что нужно переодеться, Барри предлагает пойти с ним. Лен даже не спорит.

Он бросает парку на лабораторный стол и забирает у Барри кожаную куртку, замечая, что тот разглядывает его, наверное, ищет еще какое-нибудь оружие. Это заставляет Лена криво улыбнуться, но сил продолжать в том же духе нет.

— Оу! — слышит он позади себя и оборачивается, видя, как Айрис поднимает с пола желтый цветок, выпавший из его кармана. — Гвоздики. Мои любимые. Откуда ты узнал? — она бросает на него нерешительный лукавый взгляд, и Лен изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не вырвать цветок у нее из рук. Он подмигивает ей, хотя на самом деле хочет опять театрально закатить глаза.

Он понимает, что это проблема, но только когда не получается добраться до двери Короля Акул, пока она не закрылась, из-за того что Лен не может заставить свои гребаные легкие, забитые цветами, нормально работать, до него доходит что проблема просто огромная.

Он пристально смотрит на Барри через маленькое стеклянное окошко, когда наконец осознает, что эта хрень убьет его. Он, конечно, осознавал это, но когда Барри испуганно таращит глаза, глядя ему за спину, все становится реальным, слишком реальным.

Он хочет признаться Барри во всем, прежде чем его сожрет гигантская акула, но вместо этого шутит про Лизу и Циско, почти сразу же готовясь к смерти. Циско вытаскивает его как раз вовремя, дверь отрубает Королю Акул руку, и как только Лен оказывается снаружи, его накрывает приступ кашля, прямо возле оторванной конечности исполинских размеров.

Барри зовет его, беспокойство и настойчивость ясно слышны в его голосе. Лен умудряется перевернуться на четвереньки…

К тому моменту, как лепестки оказываются на полу, по лицу Лена текут слезы, а лбом он упирается в сжатые кулаки. Цветы трепещут на бетонном полу, возможно, Лен даже пускает слюни, но даже не понимает и не чувствует этого.

Он дрожит, пока Барри снова и снова зовет его, а потом чьи-то чужие руки подхватывают его и дергают вверх.

Черт. Их поймали.

Что такого есть в жизни Барри Аллена, что он может просто уйти после взлома лаборатории с высоким уровнем безопасности просто потому, что он любит свою невесту?

Лен заставляет Барри немедленно вернуть его на корабль. Похоже, что Барри жаждет узнать, какого хрена случилось в Аргусе, но Лен лишь поднимает бровь, поэтому он тут же затыкается. Не успевает Лен опомниться, как они с Барри исчезают во вспышке света, и встрепанный Снарт снова оказывается в прошлом.

Встрепанный — отличное слово для описания чувств. Лен на мгновение прижимается к дереву, наслаждаясь тем, как холодный сибирский воздух обдувает его лицо.

Но легкие не говорят ему за это спасибо.

Он кашляет в перчатку, умудряясь быстро избавиться от цветка, выбрасывает его и выходит из-за дерева. Барри не задает вопросов. Хотя выглядит так, будто хочет спросить, особенно когда Лен смахивает воображаемую пылинку с его плеча. Но он молчит.

Лен даже не знает, благодарить его за это или нет.

Меньше чем через месяц он понимает, держа рычаг гребаной почти бомбы, почему вся команда Флэша выглядела так странно, когда он появился.

В том времени он был мертв. Мертв.

Печальный взгляд Барри, когда Лен попросил не сажать его за столик для неженатых, теперь обретает смысл.

Ха.

Что ж.

По крайней мере, боль от взрыва будет менее сильной. И быстрой.

Любовь же занимает чертовски много времени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Желтые гвоздики - разочарование или отказ


	6. Голубая петуния

Лен снова появляется в Централ Сити примерно в десяти футах от земли. Он даже кричит, не понимая ничего, потрясенный своим падением, не может приземлиться правильно и слышит хруст, свалившись на землю. Но ничего не чувствует. Просто холодно, так холодно, что воздух вокруг Лена горит от того, как сильно полыхает его тело.

Он лежит на земле, а люди обходят его стороной. Слышно, как кто-то звонит и просит помощи, и Лен безумно рад тому, что яркая вспышка добирается до него первой.

Он почти ничего не помнит из следующих нескольких минут, но когда ему удается снова сосредоточиться, он понимает, что находится под теплым одеялом, а в руке — капельница.  
Он кричит, когда кто-то касается его лодыжки, а потом снова проваливается в ничто.

Следующее, что он видит — это яркий свет, от которого сразу хочется зажмуриться, что он и делает.

— Леонард? — перед ним — женское лицо, и ему требуется целых пять секунд, чтобы понять, кто это. — Леонард, это доктор Сноу. Может, ты меня помнишь? — он смотрит на нее, а затем медленно кивает. Она вздыхает с облегчением и зовет кого-то, но Лен не может понять, кого именно, не может отвести от нее глаз. Потому что стоит отвернуться, он снова потеряет сознание.

Кто-то держит его за руку… чужие пальцы теплые, совсем не такие, как у него.

— Ты знаешь, какой сейчас год? — Сноу смотрит на него, и это отвлекает, он не может собраться с мыслями. Осознав все, Лен начинает паниковать. Какой год?! Что она имеет в виду, спрашивая «какой год?». Он сжимает чужую руку, должно быть паника отражается у него на лице, потому что ладонь накрывают чьи-то пальцы. Оу. Его держат за руку.

— Теперь все хорошо. Просто отдыхай.

Лен так и делает.

Сначала он слышит звуки скрипки. Он слушает переливы мелодии, пока песня не заканчивается. А потом Лен окончательно просыпается. И наконец понимает все.

Он изучает комнату — импровизированную больничную палату. Глядя на лабораторное оборудование и слушая гул машин, он может сказать точно, что это С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и сразу расслабляется.

Лен смотрит на себя сверху вниз, на больничную одежду, капельницу и теплое одеяло, черт возьми, как же здесь жарко. Он откидывает одеяло и тут же слышит ругань. Он не видит источник голоса, но тут в «палату» вбегает Кейтлин. За ней следует Циско, и они оба выглядят… обеспокоенными. Измотанными. Обеспокоенными и измотанными.

Лену приходится несколько раз сглотнуть, прежде чем он начинает говорить.

— Какого черта я здесь делаю? — голос не громче шепота, но Лену все равно не по себе от того, как грубо и сухо он звучит. Стакан с соломинкой оказывается у него в руке до того, как он замечает вспышку.

— Барри! — шипит Кейтлин. — Никакого бега, мы же договорились!

А вот и Барри. Он выглядит так, будто завис. Лен смотрит на стакан, наверное, слишком долго, потому что когда снова поднимает взгляд, то видит, что в комнате стало темнее и остался только Барри.

Лен отпивает воду и кашляет.

— Что случилось? — его голос все еще слабый, но Лен умудряется подавить очередной приступ кашля.

— Мы вроде как надеялись, что ты нам скажешь. Последний раз тебя видели в 2016.

О. Точно.

— Окулус. — Барри кивает, и Лен делает еще один глоток воды через трубочку. Сердце стучит где-то в ушах, он закрывает глаза и пытается не вспоминать свет и сильный, режущий холод.

— Сейчас 2019.

Вот дерьмо.

Он не понимает, что дрожит, пока Барри не забирает у него стакан и не вытирает расплескавшуюся воду. Лен по-прежнему не открывает глаза, но только до тех пор, пока чья-то рука не касается его волос, и этот жест так глупо успокаивает, что дрожь постепенно начинает утихать, а когда он открывает глаза, то почти уверен, что увидит свою мать. 

Трудно дышать и при этом смотреть на Барри.

— С тобой все хорошо. Все будет хорошо. — Барри ласково смотрит на него, и Лен борется с желанием вцепиться в его руку. — Циско позвонит твоей сестре, я попрошу Гидеон сообщить на Волнолет.

Лен обдумывает его слова, кивает и позволяет руке опуститься на койку.

Он тут же забывает, о чем они только что говорили.

— Кейтлин тоже хочет с тобой поговорить, я скажу ей.

Лен прислушивается к удаляющимся шагам, которые сменяет стук каблуков.

Кейтлин прикрывает за собой дверь.

И это явно не хорошо.

— Я сделала несколько снимков, пока ты был… в отключке. И нашла то, о чем стоит беспокоиться.

Ее фраза и половины не описывает, но у Лена нет сил, поэтому он просто кивает. Кейтлин что-то ищет в планшете, а потом подсаживается к нему и показывает снимки.

Сканирование. Грудной клетки.

Вот оно.

— Я обнаружила шрамы на твоих легких. Если бы я не знала точно, то сказала бы, что ты уже много лет дышишь через стекла. — Она смотрит на снимок. Да, отчасти так и есть. — Я бы хотела получить у тебя разрешение ознакомиться с твоей историей болезни с помощью Гидеон.

Лен медленно переводит взгляд с планшета на Кейтлин и долго изучает ее лицо.

— Или я могу просто сказать тебе, откуда они, — тихо говорит он, и Кейтлин удивлена настолько, что чуть не роняет планшет.

— О. Ты… правда мне скажешь?

Лен нарочно оглядывает комнату и себя.

— Ты же мой врач, так ведь? — Кейтлин поднимает бровь, а уголок ее рта слабо дергается от его небрежного тона. — К тому же, мне будет очень приятно увидеть выражение твоего лица после этого.

Кейтлин искоса смотрит на него, после чего отбрасывает планшет на койку рядом с его ногой и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Попробуй, Снарт.

***

— Оу.

— Да, оу.

Кейтлин пристально смотрит на него, явно пытаясь понять, лжет он или нет.

— И это… — она умолкает, неопределенно жестикулируя. Лен кивает. Сноу кажется шокированной, но за округлившимися глазами и поднятыми бровями явно прячется что-то еще.

— Так, я сообщил твоей команде! — Кейтлин вздрагивает от неожиданного появления Барри. — Они скоро будут здесь. В любую минуту, учитывая, что они путешествуют во времени.

Лен чувствует, что улыбается, глядя на то, как Барри закатывает глаза, будто он не самый крутой спидстер на земле.

Его улыбка исчезает, как только он чувствует слишком знакомый спазм в груди. К счастью, слышится торопливый топот, приближающийся к кортексу, и Барри отворачивается, встречая команду Волнолета.

Лен позволяет себе откашляться, переворачиваясь на бок и свешиваясь к койки, от боли все тело трясется, слезы подступают к глазам. Теплая рука гладит его по спине, и Лен не понимает, хочет ли оттолкнуть ее или наоборот, держаться за нее изо всех сил.

Этот цветок гладкий и… красивый, ладно. Он бы таким и был, не вылези он из его легких. Он голубой, почти фиолетовый.

Когда Лен снова садится, перед его лицом оказывается рука в перчатке, и он кладет на нее цветок. Кейтлин убирает его в стеклянную колбу.

Она достает телефон, а голоса приближаются — они громкие и неприятные.

Кейтлин протягивает ему телефон как раз в тот момент, когда они оказываются совсем рядом. Там открыта страница про цветы, про тот самый, который сейчас у Кейтлин.

Лен читает описание.

— Срань господня! — грубый голос Мика — первое, что слышит Лен, отбрасывая телефон подальше. Подняв взгляд, он видит, что Рори занимает весь дверной проем, а за его плечом торчит голова Рея.

— Рори, черт тебя дери, отойди! Я хочу видеть… — Сара пихает Мика в бок со всей силы и протискивается в комнату, за ней спешит Рэй. Однако они оба нерешительно останавливаются, но затем Палмер широкими шагами пересекает комнату и крепко обнимает Снарта. Лен в панике смотрит на Мика, но тот лишь пожимает плечами.

— В следующий раз не умирай. А то Стрижка со всеми девчонками не справится.

Лен хмуро глядит на Мика, но все же неловко похлопывает Рэя по спине. Тот сжимает его чуть сильнее, а потом отпускает.

Лен смотрит на новые лица в дверях и недоуменно переводит взгляд на Сару.

— Эй, а где… — его прерывает стук каблуков и звон бижутерии, потом — испуганный вопль Циско. Лиза влетает в комнату и прыгает на его кровать.

— Ты гребаный мудак! — шипит она с таким видом, будто правда хочет его задушить, хватает так сильно, что у Лена перед глазами прыгают мушки.

Он еще крепче обнимает Лизу в ответ.

Лен не обращает внимания на боль в груди. На то, как тяжело дышать. Он просто обнимает сестру, которую, как ему казалось, он больше никогда не увидит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Голубая петуния - доверие, умиротворенность, интимность


	7. Желтый тюльпан

Легенды собираются остаться здесь на несколько дней. Они должны вернуться к тому… с чем бы они не разбирались, но пока планируют остаться. Мик упоминает что-то о демоне, Лен никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит, как Мик говорит о совместной работе с другими людьми, и это ему действительно нравится.

Чудо из чудес.

Новые члены экипажа представляются. Они кажутся… милыми, вроде. Он счастлив, что Рэймонд нашел свою занудную вторую половинку в Нейте, думает, что Чарли была бы лучшим напарником, соберись Лен планировать новое ограбление. Он не может сказать, поладят ли Зари и Лиза, подружатся они или убьют друг друга к концу недели, но в любом случае, грядет хаос, и Лен не может дождаться.

Даже Джексон его обнимает, еще крепче Лизы. Объясняет, что случилось с профессором Штейном. Лен осторожно гладит его по голове, притягивает к себе и позволяет положить голову на плечо, а вокруг уже никого нет.

Он передвигается с помощью костылей, на которых настаивает Кейтлин, а у нее действительно есть дар убеждения. Лен бродит по коридорам, держась подальше от неприятностей, ему хочется побыть одному, без команды и сестры, которые смотрят на него так, будто он соберается вернуться в какое-нибудь альтернативное измерение в любой момент.

Естественно, Барри находит его почти сразу. До сих пор он вел себя прилично, не как заботливая мамуля или маячок. Лен никогда не признается, что ждал этого, ни за какие коврижки.

— Они скучали по тебе. — Лен закатывает глаза и продолжает ползли по коридору на костылях, даже не пытаясь прибавить шагу, чтобы отдалиться от Барри. Конечно, тот это замечает и ускоряется, вызывая у Лена кислую усмешку.

Для Барри это весьма типично — поддаваться Лену слишком легко. Эта мысль, к сожалению, вызывает боль в груди, и ухмылка исчезает с лица Лена так же быстро, как появилась. Он откашливается и театрально закатывает глаза.

— Как и мы.

Лен притворно фыркает, чтобы скрыть сбившееся дыхание. Господи, надо успокоиться и не подавать виду. Он должен прекратить шляться по коридору, но отсутствие ритмичных щелчков костылей делает тишину почти пугающей. Он не заметил, как далеко ушел от шумных команд, пока не опустил голову, выжидая. Его грудь несколько раз дернулась вхолостую, прежде чем он снова смог нормально дышать.

Лен даже не замечает, что закрыл глаза, пока не распахивает их, снова возвращаясь к дурацкому разговору с Барри. Слова и вся эта ситуация накрывают Лена одновременно, и внезапно он выходит из себя.

— Не ври мне, Барри Аллен. — Он ледяным взглядом вперивается в опешившего паренька. — Вы все точно вздохнули с облегчением, когда услышали об этом.

Барри выглядит так, будто ему дали пощечину. Лену от этой картины должно стать чуть легче, но черта с два.

— Лен, что… — он машет рукой, не давая Барри договорить. Слегка покачнувшись на костылях, он крепче вцепляется в ручки.

— Я был занозой в твоей заднице много лет. У тебя даже не хватило порядочности сообщить мне о том, что я скоро умру, когда ты высадил меня в Сибири. Я ни на секунду не поверю, что вы все плакали на моей гребаной могиле! — голос срывается, Лен задыхается на последнем слове, потому что цветы снова напоминают о себе.

Он резко отворачивается и бредет дальше по коридору, немного довольный тем, что не слышит шагов за спиной.

Но все же до Лена доносится тихий вздох. Одновременно разочарованный и обеспокоенный. И это, конечно, вызывает в легких шевеление — стебель ворочается, а потом вдруг резко втыкается в тонкую стенку легкого.

Лен вскрикивает от испуга, хватается себя за грудь, с громким стуком роняя костыли, но звука почти не слышит, кровь ревет в ушах. Колено подгибается, и он падает на пол.

Точнее мог бы упасть, если бы чужие руки не подхватили его, не дав раздробить коленную чашечку.

Лен отшатывается, боль и гнев выводят его из себя.

— Не надо, блядь… — он не может выразить ярость, волна боли такая сильная, что выбивает из него весь воздух, что вполне уместно, потому что ублюдские цветы начинают расти. Заполняют собой все пространство, вызывая кашель. Лен кашляет так сильно, что у него начинает болеть голова, он задыхается от нехватки воздуха и чувствует, как слезы текут по лицу вперемешку с соплями из носа.

Кашель только усиливается, нет, нет, только не сейчас, только не перед ним…

Его тошнит так сильно, что он уверен — сейчас будет просто блевать, а не выплевывать цветы. Сквозь ужасные звуки спазмов и шум крови, гудящей в ушах, он едва слышит крик Барри. Несколько мгновений спустя Лен чувствует, как кто-то гладит его по спине, а кто-то рядом, вроде Барри, сжимает его бицепс так сильно, что наверняка оставит синяки.

Если он после этого выживет.

В другую руку вонзается игла, тошнота и удушье исчезают не сразу, Лен успевает сделать несколько влажных вдохов, прежде чем все становится туманно серым. Ничем.

***

Проснувшись, Лен, слава богу, не издает никаких звуков, и вроде бы, все относительно нормально. Он даже слегка шевелит пальцами ног, дабы убедиться, что он, ну, на самом деле не мертв.

Стоит ему прийти в себя, тело тут же сотрясает мелкая дрожь, чертовски холодно, Лену тяжело дышать, потому что он не хочет, не хочет холода, не может ничего…

— Гидеон, подними температуру на пять градусов.

Ответа не следует, но тут же становится теплее.

— Спасибо, — хрипло произносит Лен, не утруждая себя лишними телодвижениями, например, открыванием глаз — он и так знает, что это Барри, который стоит в другом конце медотсека, наверное, прислонился к стене и выглядит приятно взволнованным.

У него это выражение слишком хорошо получается.

Слышится шорох одежды и резкий звук придвигаемого стула.

— Итак, — деликатно кашлянув, начинает Барри. — Ты не объяснишь, что это было, черт возьми, я не хочу ломать голову. — Лен все еще держит глаза закрытыми. — Нет? Так все же шарады? Я хорош в шарадах. Дай угадаю — два слова. Смерть и желание.

Лен вздыхает и наконец открывает глаза.

— У меня нет желания помирать. Это просто не твое собачье дело. — Лен пытается принять вертикальное положение, но Гидеон всаживает ему еще одну дозу какого-то дерьма, и он опять теряет концентрацию.

— Это не Окулус виноват, — продолжает Барри, будто Лен вообще ничего не говорил. — Я помню, что ты и раньше так кашлял, когда я… — Барри смотрит на свои сложенные руки.

— Когда ты вернул меня в Сибирь, чтобы я пожертвовал собой ради всеобщего блага?

Барри не поднимает головы и выглядит так, будто пытается спрятаться сам в себе. Лен закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть на него и не чувствовать себя паршиво из-за своей мудачности.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что случилось?

От этого мягкого встревоженного тона Лен до скрипа сжимает зубы.

Ему хотелось бы быть сильнее этого. Намного сильнее. С чего он вообще стал таким слабым, что влюбился в добродушного супер-гребаного-героя? Лен делает глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь тем, как легкие едва реагируют на лепестки. Он вдруг понимает, что не ел с тех пор, как оказался в этом времени. Значит, цветы снова заполнили желудок.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Открыв глаза и услышав скрип стула, Лен видит, что Барри навис над ним, сжав кулаки — он явно собирается выкатить все свои предположения, а Лен к этому не готов.

Двери открываются, заставляя Барри резко повернуться.

Лен мысленно ликует.

— Барри, вон отсюда. — Сара складывает руки на груди, ее капитанский голос неимоверно серьезный. Лен аж вздрагивает. А Барри весь заливается краской.

— Чего? Нет!

Сара меняет позу и тычет в сторону Барри пальцем.

— Клянусь тебе, Барри Аллен, ты будешь не первым спидстером, которому я с готовностью надеру зад. — Она указывает на дверь. — Вон!

Со своего места не видит их лиц, но может представить всю драматичность ситуации.

Вот же придурки.

Барри признает поражение, опуская плечи, и уходит, несколько раз обиженно оглядываясь на Сару и Лена, как несчастный ребенок, которого отчитали.

Как только дверь за ним закрывается, Лен понимает, что все это время был напряжен до предела.

Сара занимает стул, на котором сидел Барри, слегка наклоняется вперед, встряхивая волосами и убирая их за плечи.

— Гидеон, пожалуйста, расскажи Леонарду то, что ты рассказала мне. — Ее голос спокоен и тверд, а мрачный изгиб губ напоминает Лену о том, как он велел ей забрать Мика и бежать.

— Конечно, капитан Лэнс. Пока вы были без сознания, я провела полную диагностику и рентген вашего тела, мистер Снарт. То, что я обнаружила, не совсем… обнадеживает.

Лен нетерпеливо машет рукой в сторону потолка.

— Я не молодею, Гидеон, давай уже.

Будь она человеком, то наверняка бы закатила глаза.

— Хорошо. Как и в прошлый раз, когда я делала сканирование, в вашем желудке и легких цветы. Пока вы находились под наблюдением и принимали обезболивающее, мы смогли удалить из ваших легких большую часть бутонов.

Лен смотрит на Сару, и она показывает ему мусорное ведро, в котором целая куча желтого дерьма.

— Это что?

— Желтые тюльпаны.

Слава богу, что Лен был без сознания. Цветы в мусорке просто огромные.

— И?

Гидеон смущенно молчит.

— Что это значит? У них всегда есть какой-то дебильный смысл.

Повисает пауза, и точно, будь Гидеон человеком, она наверняка не хотела бы ему ничего не говорить. Ожидая ответа, Лен смотрит Саре в глаза.

— Обычно они символизируют безответную любовь.

Сара не отворачивается, но и Лен тоже. Он шумно выдыхает, но все иначе. Не так больно, просто… тяжело.

— Скажи что-нибудь хорошее, Гидеон, — просит Сара, когда Лен переводит взгляд на стену.

— Похоже, они растут очень быстро, я бы сказала, пугающе быстро. Они даже сейчас становятся плотнее. Я беспокоюсь, что в течение следующего часа они могут проколоть легкие и желудок.

О. Замечательно. Это и было хорошее?

— И что в результате?

Стул к грохотом падает на пол, Сара хватает Лена за предплечья так сильно, что даже обезболивающее не перекрывает боль. Она вся трясется. Лен никогда не видел Сару такой. Он видел, как она целилась из снайперской винтовки в своего друга из команды без всяких сомнений.

Кошмар.

— Что в результате? Ты, мать твою, задохнешься, Леонард! Или умрешь от ебучего сепсиса, когда эти штуки разорвут тебе живот! Ты что, не понимаешь?! — Ее крики эхом отдаются от безмолвных стен медотсека, дыхание Сары хриплое, но спокойное. Как и у Лена.

Он слышит хрипы внутри с каждым вдохом. И они все громче.

— Гидеон?

— Я могу помочь вам вылечить внутренние повреждения, но рано или поздно вы не сможете дышать. Скорее всего, вы задохнетесь.

Лен закрывает глаза, медленно выдыхая. Получается плохо, второй вдох дается сложнее — он понимает, что глубже втянуть воздух уже не получается.

Господи, это же просто маленькие гребаные цветы…

— Я смотрела видео, Леонард. Я слышала, что ты рассказал о них Рори.

Лен распахивает глаза и в ужасе таращится на нее, понимая, куда она клонит.

— Сара…

— Скажи ему сам, Леонард. Или это сделаю я. Да поможет мне бог, я не потеряю тебя снова. Мы только что тебя вернули.

Они сцепляются взглядами надолго, почти на минуту, как кажется Лену.

— Гидеон, закрой двери.

— Гидеон, открой двери.

— Закрой, альфа-код 678943. — Дверь захлопывается, свет в медотсеке тускнеет.

— Да как ты… блядь, не важно. Знать ничего не хочу. Капитанское распоряжение, код системы 490025, Эхо, Виктор, Майк.

Двери полностью распахиваются, свет снова становится нормальным.

Лен дышит все слабее и понимает, что Сара это слышит. Она не отрывает от него взгляда, встревоженного и напряженного, губы сжаты. Выражение ее лица вызывает у Лена неприятное покалывание, но виной этому на самом деле не Сара, а цветы.

Он все понимает. Он будет либо храбрым, либо трусом.

Убежит, позволив этой хрени убить его. Или убежит и окажется с этим лицом к лицу. А потом эта дрянь его все равно убьет, ведь правда никакого результата не даст.

Как бы то ни было, вариантов у Лена мало. И он это прекрасно осознает.

— Гидеон, скажи Барри, чтобы он тащит сюда свою задницу.

— Принято.

Сара наконец отпускает руку Лена.

Он думал, что она не сможет скрыть своего самодовольства, понимая, что победила. Но Сара просто кажется спокойной, даже умиротворенной.

— Это все не имеет никакого смысла и пойдет по пизде, ты же понимаешь? — но какая разница, сколь угрожающе пытается выглядеть Лен. Они оба понимают, что он лжет.

Сара улыбается уголком рта, слыша шаги в коридоре.

— Мы оба знаем, что Барри Аллена недооценивать нельзя, — говорит Сара гораздо серьезнее, чем следовало бы.


	8. Первоцвет

У него есть несколько благословенных мгновений тишины, прежде чем Барри, спотыкаясь, вваливается в медотсек. Буквально. Лен закатывает глаза, потому что каким-то образом он влюбился в гребаного неуклюжего супергероя. Его удача — это просто просто… гребаный плюс.

Барри останавливается в дверном проеме, умудряясь выглядеть одновременно неловко, неуместно и так, будто хочет разорвать Лена на части. Они пристально смотрят друг на друга в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем Лен теряет терпение и тычет в опрокинутый стул.

Ему хочется выдать какое-нибудь остроумное замечание, но, честно говоря, он не знает, сколько у него осталось дыхания. Лучше приберечь его для какой-нибудь хорошей херни.

Барри поднимает стул и ставит его намного ближе к койке. Осторожно садится, поставив ноги на самую нижнюю планку и зажав руки между коленями. Между его просто неприлично длинными ногами.

Сосредоточься. Сейчас не время.

Лен вздыхает и пытается вытащить из руки капельницу, ему нужна ясная голова и чистые мысли.

— Я категорически против этого, мистер Снарт. — Он поднимает голову к потолку. — Вы сейчас не чувствуете, но вам очень больно. Если вы хотите оставаться в сознании и говорить, я настоятельно рекомендую оставить капельницу.

Лен какое-то время задумчиво ковыряет иглу, а потом вздыхает и откидывается на кушетку.

— Ладно. Дверь закрой, Гидеон, пожалуйста.

Двери захлопываются с отчетливым звуком запирающегося замка.

В медотсеке повисает неловкая тишина. Лен смотрит на противоположную стену и барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику, желая как можно дольше избегать начала разговора, но времени у него осталось очень мало. 

Ему нравится эта ирония жизни.

Барри терпеливо ждет, и Лен точно выглядит ужасно, раз этот вечно тараторящий пацан угрюмо молчит.

Он поджимает губы и стискивает кулаки. Окей. Это же просто. Как пластырь оторвать.

— Я умираю, Барри. — У Лена все еще не хватает смелости взглянуть на человека, которому он признается, на того, кого он любит так сильно, что это убивает его. — Я умираю уже много лет. Ну, технически, мы все умираем…

— Лен… — мягко перебивает его Барри.

Лен кивает и делает такой глубокий вдох, который только позволяет ему организм.

— Ладно. Хорошо. — Он крутит запястьем, разглядывая трубку капельницы. — Когда-то давным-давно жила-была принцесса…

— Лен, пожалуйста, — ноет Барри, и Лен смеется, а давление в груди вызывает слезы. Он откидывается обратно на койку и улыбается в потолок.

— Боже, Барри. А где Айрис? Может, тебе стоит ей позвонить? На этот раз она захочет быть рядом.

Он не видит и не слышит, как Барри двигается, но вдруг его рука сжимает его запястье. Он напугал этого ребенка, и все, о чем может думать Лен — что это хорошо, потому что ему самому чертовски страшно. Уйти в сиянии славы… прекрасно. Он всегда знал, что именно так с ним и случится. Такие люди, как Леонард Снарт, не умирают дома в 89 лет. Они умирают на улицах, в тюрьме, в одиночестве и холоде.

Но так? Это просто жестоко. Умереть в нескольких шагах от любви всей его жизни, от человека, который был тем, кто делал Лена лучше, единственным в своем роде.

Боже, это самое трудное, что он когда-либо делал.

Лен резко выдыхает, зная, что вдохов осталось наперечет.

— Я умираю, Барри. Это будет не очень красиво и, вероятно, не будет быстро, и, честно говоря, это все твоя чертова вина. — Рука на запястье сжимается сильнее. — Нет, заткнись! — он не дает Барри вставить и слова, зная, что он точно начнет извиняться или нести еще какое тупое дерьмо. — У меня осталось не так уж много сил дышать, так что дай мне просто… блядь. Дай мне высказаться.

Барри успокаивается, тихо сидит рядом, и Лен наконец находит в себе мужество поднять голову и посмотреть на него.

Барри плачет. Ну, конечно же. Лен снова сжимает руку Барри, отчего у того дрожит нижняя губа.

Черт побери.

— У меня цветы в легких и в животе. Я не драматизирую и не несу бред, они буквально растут там. Растут быстро, уже много лет. Это какая-то долбаная тупая сказка, которую мне рассказывала мама. Я даже не знаю, как они появились, но это просто… моя жизнь, ха. — Он бы рассмеялся, но грудь сжимается, боль прорывается через лекарство, и Лен стискивает подлокотник и руку Барри, пока она не проходит.

Гидеон больше не дает ему новую порцию обезболивающего. Лен подозревает, что это предел.

— С тех пор как ты сбил меня у того инкассаторского грузовика, ты… боже, Барри. Ты сделал все веселее, забавнее. Все было слишком просто, а потом появился ты, вручил мне свою задницу… это было… это…

Барри опускает голову на их сцепленные руки и кивает, его лоб задевает костяшки пальцев Лена.

— Господи, да, Лен. Да. А ты был… тебя было так много. Ты веселил меня и раздражал одновременно. — Барри обрывает себя странным звуком, похожим на смех, но Лен понимает, что это приглушенные рыдания. У Лена губы дрожат, ему кажется, что он сам уже плачет, но почувствовать это не в силах.

В медотсеке становится темнее, он хочет сказать Гидеон, чтобы она перестала драматизировать и включила свет, но что-то подсказывает ему, что она этого не сделает.

Каждый его вздох слабее предыдущего. 

Времени осталось совсем немного.

Еще один всплеск боли в груди, Лен наклоняется вперед — это мучительно, перед глазами все плывет. Или это от недостатка кислорода? Он бы закричал. Если бы мог.

Барри вскрикивает, хватает Лена за плечо и воротник футболки.

— Пожалуйста, Лен! Гидеон! Что мне делать?

Лен вцепляется в их с Барри ладони второй рукой. Пальцы мокрые.

Он не хочет уходить. Только не так.

Лен поднимает голову, борясь с болью, встречаясь взглядом с покрасневшими глазами Барри.

— Я тебя люблю, — выдает он.

Вот и все. Последний вдох. И он отдает его Барри. 

Как это поэтично.

Комната начинает стремительно темнеть, Лен может видеть лишь потрясенное лицо Барри, которое становится все ближе, ближе…

Поцелуй. Барри целует его.

Лен шепчет что-то, чего сам не слышит, а потом делает резкий вдох, вдох, на который уже давно был не способен… раздается топот ног, сигнал тревоги Гидеон, предупреждающий остальных… и Барри. Барри плачет, прижимаясь к его губам, содрогаясь от рыданий.

— Пожалуйста, нет, пожалуйста, только не это! Я люблю тебя, люблю, пожалуйста, не уходи…

Лен снова с присвистом вдыхает воздух, пугая Барри и заставляя его отстраниться.

И это прекрасно. Лен отцепляется от Барри, выдергивает наконец капельницу, вскакивает с кушетки, хватает мусорное ведро, кашляет, давится, выплевывая цветок за цветком. Чья-то рука гладит его спину, чужой лоб прижимается к лопатке. Лена трясет и тошнит.

Когда спазмы прекращаются, Лен разлепляет слезящиеся глаза и, слава богу, видит не тюльпаны. А небольшие, похожие на синие звездочки цветы. Ха. Опять что-то новенькое.

Он упирается предплечьем в Барри, который навис на ним. Теперь уже они оба с трудом переводят дыхание.

Стук в двери пугает их обоих, приходится тут же выпрямиться. Лен достаточно резко оглядывается, видя Барри, который дрожащей рукой прикрывает глаза, а другой тянет Лена на себя, обхватив за живот прямо под рубашкой.

— Я предупредила остальных, что вам стало лучше. Капитан Лэнс просит разрешения войти.

— Скажи ей подождать гребаные пять минут. — Голос Лена хриплый, но он… дышит нормально. Впервые за… годы.

— Барри… — шепчет он и тянется к нему.

В полосе света он видит, как Барри наклоняется и щекотно утыкается ему в шею.

— Никогда больше так не делай, Леонард, или я сам тебя убью, мать твою. — У него сиплый голос, и Лен чувствует, как шее становится мокро.

— Я не… не понимаю. Я думал… ты и Айрис? — на мгновение ему кажется, что цветы вернутся, как только поймут, что Барри сказал и сделал то, что должен был, ради того, чтобы Лен выжил.

Барри смеется, крепче прижимая Лена к себе, практически забираясь к нему на колени.

— Мы расстались. Уже давно. Я не мог простить себя за то, что позволил тебе уйти, позволил тебе умереть. — Барри задыхается, и Лен не может удержаться, обнимая его сильнее. — Она поняла все раньше меня. Конечно, она все знала.

— Что поняла?

Наконец Барри отстраняется, вытирает лицо и открыто встречает взгляд Лена.

— Она поняла, что я влюблен в тебя. Я мог бы попросить о помощи кого угодно, но я решил вернуться во времени и найти тебя. — Он разжимает пальцы, отпуская футболку Лена, гладит его шею, щеки, а потом стирает слезу под глазом. — Я продолжал бегать за тобой. Выбирать тебя. И только когда я высадил тебя в Сибири, я наконец это понял. Я вернулся в свое время, Айрис ждала меня… а я плакал. Я горевал по тебе. Точно так же, как в тот день, когда узнал о твоей смерти. Так что мы с Айрис расстались. Мы все еще друзья, просто… было слишком много горя.

Боже, как же он прекрасен. Лен обхватывает щеки Барри и заглядывает в его потрясающие глаза.

Двери медотсека открываются, Сара явно потеряла всяческое терпение, но ни Барри, ни Лен не в силах перестать смотреть друг на друга.

Внезапно возле Лена появляется пластиковый стаканчик, от которого сильно пахнет мятой.

— Скажи спасибо Гидеон, придурок! Никогда больше не доводи меня до сердечного приступа!

Лен полоскает рот и выплевывает содержимое стаканчика в мусорное ведро. Сара забирает стаканчик, зачем-то гладит его по волосам и широкими шагами покидает медотсек, за дверями которого маячат остальные Легенды.

Гидеон закрывает двери, слава ебучим богам.

Лен оглядывается на Барри, который все еще прижимается щекой к его руке. Наконец он позволяет себе глубоко вдохнуть, притягивает его ближе и прижимается к губам. Барри задыхается, самообладание летит в тартарары, он будто срывается, потому что через мгновение оказывается на коленях у Снарта, языком обводит его губы, пока Лен не позволяет ему поцеловать себя глубже.

— Боже, Лен… — шепчет Барри ему в рот. Лен хватает его за бедра, вжимаясь всем телом, от каждого касания языка его будто прошивает сильнейшим разрядом тока. Он гладит волосы Барри, наклоняет его голову, и слышит стон, ласкающий слух.

И только когда Барри начинает ерзать, Лен чувствует его эрекцию. Он был так сосредоточен на горячих, потрясающе мягких губах, что потрясенно застонал, заставляя Барри сжать его плечи.

Он прикусывает нижнюю губу Барри, осторожно отодвигается и тянет его на пол — до койки нет сил добираться. Барри шипит от соприкосновения с холодным бетоном, прижимается к Лену так восхитительно, что хочется заставить его кричать до сорванного голоса. Лен запрокидывает его голову, впивается губами в шею и коленом раздвигает ему ноги.

Барри издает невыносимо жаркий звук, когда Лен кусает его в шею, и нужно еще, снова прижаться так же сильно, заставить застонать еще громче… лишь бы это не заканчивалось.

Барри обхватывает его спину, обнимает ногами, задыхается, когда Лен толкается бедрами, не сдерживая стона от ощущения впившихся в спину пальцев.

— Пожалуйста, Лен, сильнее… — шепчет Барри ему в ухо, и Лен подчиняется, заставляя их проехаться по холодному полу. Барри хватает его за запястье, Лен отстраняется от впечатляюще огромного следа на шее, целует его в губы снова, отчаянно желая снова услышать эти мелодичные стоны.

Он едва держит себя в руках. Черт, как же хорошо чувствовать напряженный член Барри через джинсы, слышать его вскрики, видеть, как он откидывает голову назад, наслаждаясь ритмом движений. Хватка Барри на запястье становится сильнее, стоны все неприличнее и громче, Лен отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на этого потрясающего человека. На того, кого он любит. Лицо Барри раскраснелось, губы припухли и блестят в свете ламп. Он выглядит как сбывшаяся эротическая мечта, и Лен не может дождаться момента, когда наконец сможет заняться с ним любовью.

Он отпускает волосы Барри, задирает его рубашку, умирая от желания потрогать гладкую кожу. Он сжимает бедро Барри, толкает его вниз, заставляя опустить ногу, чтобы получить больше места для сильных толчков.

Лен чертыхается, дрожит, подходя к грани, когда чувствует, как Барри выгибает спину, вжимаясь в него.

— Барри, ты… черт. Ты мой. Теперь ты мой… — стонет он, а Барри смеется, откинув голову назад, пока его смех не превращается в животный стон. Он хватает Лена за затылок, тянет на себя, целует, тяжело дыша прямо в губы, встречая каждый толчок. Лен чувствует, как горит в животе удовольствие, как оно разливается по венам, словно жидкий металл. Барри все сильнее прижимает его к себе, стоны все громче, все развратнее, и Лен понимает, что он уже близко.

— Я… черт, я сейчас кончу. Ты сводишь меня с ума, черт побери, я жить без тебя не могу… не могу дождаться, когда ты трахнешь меня, я так сильно хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня… — и все эти слова предназначаются Лену. Кажется, что Барри даже не понимает, что говорит, закрыл глаза от удовольствия, но Лен не останавливается. Двигает бедрами все быстрее и сильнее, жар внизу живота нарастает, Лен представляет, как трахает Барри прямо так — дико, быстро, грубо. Он прижимается ближе, всем телом, толчки становятся беспорядочными, он рычит Барри в губы и наконец кончает прямо в джинсы. Будто ему снова пятнадцать. Или столько же, сколько Барри.

Барри не отстает, кончает следом, ругается, повторяя имя Лена. Он продолжает движения, пока они оба не начинают сгорать от чувствительности, и наконец останавливается, не в силах шевелиться, только обнимает Барри.

Они с трудом дышат, взмокли и не могут говорить.

Безумие.

Лен, едва чувствуя свое тело, приподнимается на локтях и целует Барри, несмотря на то, что едва способен хватать ртом воздух.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он Барри в губы, заставляя его счастливо улыбнуться.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Хоть ты и мудак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первоцвет (примула) - я не могу жить без тебя


End file.
